Belgaum Military School
|campus type = Boarding school |campus size = |free_label = Founder |free_text = King George The VI |free_label2 = Houses: |free_label3 = Pratap Ranjit |free_text3 = Blue Green |free_label4 = Ashoka Shivaji |free_text4 = Yellow Red |location = Belgaum, Karnataka |country = India |coordinates = Latitude: 15° 52' 60 N , longitude: 74° 34' 60 E |information = |website = http://www.militaryschoolbelgaum.edu.in/ RMS Belgaum }} Rashtriya Military School, Belgaum is one of five military schools in India. Entrance tests for the military schools are held each year in December. About 70,000 to 80,000 students attend this test and around 350 students are selected. The schools are run by the Indian government. The school was founded in 1945 at Belgaum, in the then Bombay province. It was then called King George the VI Royal Indian Military College. This was the fourth such institution set up in the country. The other three were at Jhelum, Jullandhar and Ajmer. Admissions to the school were restricted to the sons of JCOs and ORs of the Army and their equivalent ranks in the Navy and Air Force. The boys were prepared for the Army Special Certificate of Education Examination. The instructional staff then were drawn from the Army Educational Corps. On Republic Day 1950, the school was renamed King George’s Military College. In July 1952, the school was re-organised along the lines of residential public schools. Admissions were thrown open to the sons of service officers as well as Civilians. The boys switched over to the Senior Cambridge Certificate Examination and the condition that all boys should join the services was dropped. The school was simultaneously renamed King George’s School. In 1963, the school was affiliated to the Central Board of Secondary Education, New Delhi and the boys switched over to the Higher Secondary Examination conducted by the Board. On 1 January 1966, the school was renamed Belgaum Military School, Belgaum. In January 1998 the prefix ‘Belgaum’ was dropped and the School was re-designated Military School, Belgaum. The primary aim of the school is to prepare students for the All India Senior Secondary School Certificate Examination of the Central Board of Secondary Education, New Delhi. The school also prepares boys who wish to join the Indian Armed Forces for the entrance examination of National Defence Academy. Boys between the age of 10–12 years are eligible for admission to school from Class VI onwards. The school has an area of which in addition to the buildings includes 14 playgrounds like cricket, football, hockey, athletics track, baseball, volleyball, swimming pool, squash court. The school buildings include Main Office Block, Boys Hostels, Cadets Mess, Academic block, Temple and Old Assembly Hall, New Assembly Hall, Gymnasium, QM Stores and Canteen, MI Room and Staff Accommodation. At the thirteenth meeting of the Central Governing Council held on 23 Oct 1990, the aim of a Military School was defined as: * The aim of Military Schools is to impart quality education and prepare cadets to join the Defence Services. Like all other Military Schools, Rashtriya Military School, Belgaum is a Cat ’A’ Establishment under the direct control of DGMT (MT-15). All instructions pertaining to finance, training, admission and recruitment etc. are received from AHQ (MT-15). Alumni of the five Military Schools are known as Georgians after their founder father. References External links * http://www.militaryschoolbelgaum.edu.in * http://www.rashtriyamilitaryschools.in/belgaum/ * http://georgians.in * http://www.mod.nic.in Category:Schools in Karnataka Category:High schools in India Category:Military schools in India Category:Education in Belgaum Category:Boarding schools in Karnataka